Inventory control systems must be able to manage critical information about each item in inventory in a timely and cost effective manner. Typical types of information maintained in an inventory control system include manufacturing data, certification data, shipping data, transfer data and use data. Down time and waste in manufacturing processes may be avoided with adequate and timely inventory information.